The Princess and The Trouble Maker
by DBZAiko501
Summary: I dunno... I've never read a fic like this... B/G, Mainly they're all at school and the same age. Goten seems to get in a lotta trouble...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
I don't know. I've just never read a fic like this. So why not do it? ^.^  
  
Bra walked calmly into her room and searched around for her back pack. She spotted her on her nightstand and walked around her bed. She found her backpack leaned up against the side and stuffed the binder inside of it.  
  
"Bra! Honey! Your going to miss the bus!"  
  
Bra sighed, "Why can't Trunks drive me?" she mumbled, but walked down the stairs anyway, slinging the book bag on her shoulders. "Do you have all your things?" Bulma asked her. Bra nodded, "Why can't Trunks drive me?" she asked, picking up a piece of bacon.  
  
"If you had your drivers license would you want to drive your younger sibling?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I don't have a younger sibling."  
  
"Hypothetically."  
  
"Yah. Hypothetically. Why would I have a younger sibling?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Go. Your going to miss the bus." Bra sighed and did as she was told. She walked out the front door and saw the bus just coming. She looked further near a tree and saw Goten.  
  
'Man, I was hoping he wasn't riding today.'  
  
She walked up to him and they got onto the bus. Goten took his assigned seat on the second seat and Bra went on to the middle of the bus. "Hey Bra." said Pan, looking hyper as usually. "Hey. Why's Goten riding today?" Pan shrugged her shoulders. "Why can't Trunks drive us all."  
  
"In this words of my mother, 'If you had a younger sibling would you want to drive them to school?'" Pan laughed, "I talked to Marron and she said she over heard the boys in the locker room and she heard Trunks say he wasn't going to ask a certain person out..." Bra smiled, "You." Pan smiled ecstatically.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you see in him."  
  
Pan shook her head, "I don't know either. But when are you going to get your drivers license?" she asked Bra.  
  
Bra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."  
  
"Oh, well that bites. I get mine in about a few weeks." "Damn." muttered Bra. "Everyone's getting them."  
  
"I don't think Goten's getting his anytime soon, seeing as he always gets in trouble." said Pan. Goten turned around in his seat, "How would you know?"  
  
"Look it talks." said Bra.  
  
Goten scowled, "I live with you numb nuts." Goten glared at them both and turned back around. Pan shook her head, "He'll never be out of trouble." The rest of the bus ride was as you can imagine boring. More people got on and soon the bus was crowded and Pan and Bra had been stuck sitting in a seat together.  
  
Finally the bus arrived at the high school and the teenagers walked off the bus and toward the building. "I'll see you at lunch, all right?" said Bra. Pan nodded her head and they split into different halls.  
  
(Uh, I don't know about you, but our high school doesn't have lockers)  
  
Bra walked into her first class. 'Well, at least I have A and B days.' she thought and took out some paper to take notes on. She looked at the clock, "I have four minutes left. What the hell am I doing in here...?" Bra muttered to herself before getting up and walking back into the hall.  
  
Pan set her bag in her first class and walked into the hallway and up to one of her friends. Pan watched a guy walk by, "Hey... get back here!" she shouted. Pan tugged on the back of their shirt and almost choked him. They turned around, "Whaaa..."  
  
"So...?" she started.  
  
He waited for her to continue, "Cody damn it!! Did you forget AGAIN? Did you eat Alex's lotion AGAIN?" The guy named Cody shook his head, "No..." Pan watched as another person came by and started dragging Cody away.  
  
"Chris! Can't you see I'm talking to him? I only have two minutes left! So chill!" Chris sighed, "All right. But don't forget Bargain Mart."  
  
Pan shook her head chuckling, "Did you hear anything?" she asked Cody. He shook his head, "All right. That's it, you can go." "Oh, so I have no more use for you?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "Yes you do. Now go."  
  
Chris resumed in dragging Cody off and Pan walked back into her classroom.  
  
Bra growled when she was shoved against the wall by a person who had been shoved by Goten. "Damn it! Learn some manners." Goten scowled, "Bite me."  
  
"You sure? Cause I can bite pretty hard." Goten narrowed his eyes at her, "Screw off." Bra rolled her eyes at him as he walked off into another classroom. "Stupid jerk." she muttered before walking into her class.  
  
Bra sighed and walked off toward the vending machines where she saw Pan. "Your brother is such an ass." she said. She pulled out a dollar and put it in the coke machine.  
  
"I know. I have to live with him."  
  
"Well, he shoved this one person into me and I hit the wall this morning." "He's going to pay someday." Bra nodded.  
  
"Has Cody heard anything?" asked Bra. Pan shook her head, "Nope. And before I could catch him the in hall before lunch him and Chris were running off and yelling something about Nacho's. Although Cody was lying... again..." Bra laughed.  
  
"Hey, Trunks said he's actually going to drive me home tomorrow. And guess what? He's going to drive us home early. We have to help mom with SOMETHING." said Bra.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Ya, and so, do you want to come along?" Pan smiled, "Sure. Getting out of school early is always good." They walked away from the vending machines and sat down next to Cody, Chris, Trunks and some other people.  
  
"I wish they had better food here." muttered Cody. "Hey Trunks, Pan is going to be joining us tomorrow." said Bra. Trunks chuckled, "Well, I just invited Cody and Chris."  
  
"Oy..."  
  
"Does your car fit... five people?" asked Pan. "I think. I've never tired.... I think..."  
  
"You think too much. Bad for the brain." commented Chris. Pan and Bra shook their heads and proceeded in eating.  
  
Okay so there's like... the first day? Anyway, review... now... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own it....  
  
Whoops? Sorry, but Chris and Cody are real people, they're helping me with the characters of them... hehe... and I'm starting it off at lunch. I don't see how I'm gunna get any of this done with them talking to me on AIM...  
  
Ages.....  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Goten:17  
  
Trunks:17  
  
Cody:17  
  
Chris:16  
  
Bra:16  
  
Ya, Cody and Chris will probably be in here a bunch....I dunno...  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra walked along with Pan toward the lunch line, Chris and Cody racing ahead. They got in the line and picked out their lunches, "Where is Trunks coming to pick us up?" asked Pan. "Well, mom has to call in and get us out for school, so.... around one something." said Bra. Chris picked up a hamburger, "What exactly is your mom needing help with, I mean I don't want to get shocked by something."  
  
Pan shook her head, "She'll probably do it on purpose considering last time, and how annoying you can be."  
  
They paid for they're lunches and went over to their table and sat down. Goten sat down at the table, "Where were you yesterday?" asked Trunks. "I got a detention, and guess what for? I said one word and that.... teacher gives me a detention..." said Goten.  
  
"Probably Mrs. Gonzo." said Pan. "Ya, actually it was." said Goten. "Good guess." Pan sighed when two guys sat down at the table, "Goten, the only reason I tolerate you is because your my brother and I guess I love you, but your friends..." Pan trailed off and Bra snickered.  
  
"Just let em stay." she said.  
  
Pan sighed and continued eating her lunch. "Mom'll call in at one and they'll send notes down at around one ten, they take forever doing that." Bra nodded, "All right." said Pan. The continued to eat their lunch. The principle walked towards the stage, holding a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Students... quiet down..." chatter remained until a loud whistle was heard and everyone shut up. "As you know Winter Break is coming up this weekend. I want you all to be safe and come back uninjured."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and made a sound like 'Psh.' Pan shook her head, "That's all you may continue." said the principle. Goten made a face, "He stopped us from eating to tell us that? Like he cares...."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow, "Probably not. But hey, reminds me... what should we do over Christmas Break?" she asked.  
  
Bra shrugged her shoulders, "Lets think about it when its actually the break." Pan nodded and they continued eating lunch.  
  
Eep.. Uhm, this is only half the chapter, I'll post the rest of it later. I swear, I'm cracking on it now. I hardly check my e-mail, which would result in this... hehe... Sorry for the wait! Check back laters! 


	3. Chapter Three

damn, when I tried to get back on the computer to type the rest of the chapter it was like 11 and my mom goes 'No! go to bed!' so I did,  
  
O.o  
  
Disclaimer: ... Sure, right whatever... ^^  
  
Ya, this is AU, hehe. Uhm... ya I got the ages last time, okay, rest of the chapter.  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the classroom and door and Pan and Bra looked across the room at each other grinning. "Bra and Pan. Bra's mother is here to pick you up." said the teacher. "Damn it..." someone muttered. Pan and Bra gathered up their things and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Oh man, that came at the right time. She was about to start bitching at us." said Pan. Bra laughed and nodded as they walked down the hall. Two more doors open and Trunks came out of one and Goten, Cody, and Chris came out of the other. "Since when is Goten coming?" asked Pan.  
  
"Since I asked him at lunch today. Wouldn't leave my best buddy behind." said Trunks.  
  
"Well that was good timing, she was about to get mad at me for shifting around in my seat." Goten said sarcastically. Pan and Bra snickered and they walked towards the office where Bulma was waiting for them. "Come on. If you help out really good I'll buy you hamburgers and fries." said Bulma.  
  
"Oooh! A bribe!" said Goten. Everyone laughed, "Yes, fine a bribe."  
  
(stops because talking seriously to friend and... wanted to go the movies too... went to buy tree, made wreath, hands covered in sap...)  
  
The six of them followed Bulma out to the parking lot. "All right what's the situation?" asked Bulma. "Well we planned on riding with Trunks, so I guess that." said Bra.  
  
"Good, cause I only brought my motor bike." said Bulma.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and they walked towards Trunks' car, all six of them piled into the front and back of Trunks car. Trunks driving, Pan next to him in the middle him and Cody.  
  
"Great." muttered Pan and Bra at the same time, neither of them had been wanting to sit by Chris or Cody... or Goten for that matter.  
  
"Wha?" asked Cody. Pan shook her head, "Nothing." Trunks started up the car and he drove off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
Sorry its so short, but I just hit myself under my eye on the CORNER of a desk, and it hurts like a #$%!! ... Its like cm. away from being my eye, whoops. Hope I update soon! ^^  
  
Review! Please? 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Okay, first things first. Trunks and Marron are not dating, it's Pan and Trunks. Annnnd, I'm trying to take it slow and not make it rushed or anything like that. Anyways, sorry for the wait. This just hasn't been cooperating with me.  
  
  
  
Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Chris and Cody stood in front of a large table with papers, blueprints, and small inventions crammed on it. Bulma clapped her hands together and walked around to the other side of the table so she faced the six.  
  
"First things first. Don't touch anything yet." she said when she saw Cody reaching for a watch looking thing. "Okay. I need to clear this off first so I can get that-" she pointed to a metallic looking thing the size of a go-cart in the corner.  
  
All their heads turned towards it, "Wow, shiny." said Chris. Bulma nodded, "I need it up here. I would use another table, but this is the strongest table I have and, that's quite heavy."  
  
"The table needs to be cleared off. The little trinkets and tiny machines need to be placed -gently- on the table over there. The blueprints need to be stacked, no particular order and set on-" Bulma looked around and pointed to a desk with a laptop on it, "on that desk."  
  
"The odd papers, that aren't blueprints, but still have writing on them, need to be set next to blueprint stack. Now... any questions?" Bulma asked. "Uhm, ya, a mouse just ran off with one of those small machines." said Bra. "What did it look like?"  
  
  
  
"It looked like Cody." said Bra.  
  
  
  
Bulma stared at her daughter but her eyes traveled to Cody who had his arms behind his back and was looking around innocently. "Set it down. I'll fix it." Cody did as he was told and Bulma shook her head.  
  
"All right. That's all you have to do for now. Go ahead." Bulma walked away to another desk with the trinket Cody had damaged. Trunks picked up one of the small machines and stared at a little wire that was attached to it. He flicked it,  
  
"Hey, mom is this suppos-" the next thing he knew, oil was being squirted all over his face. He groaned. "Goten, could you hand me that towel over... there..."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten who was standing behind him, and had gotten squirted a bit by the oil. "Sorry." Trunks laughed. He walked over and grabbed the towel and wiped his face off then handed it to Goten.  
  
Bra and Pan were stacking the blueprints and every once in a while taking a trinket over to the table. Cody and Christ we're gathering up the miscellaneous papers and Trunks and Goten we're handling the odd machines.  
  
Bulma set the machine Cody broke onto the table with all the others and watched the six of them. When the table was cleared off she walked over to them. "Okay, thank you. Two last things." Bulma walked over to the machine, "Help picking it up?" All the teens walked over to her and the machine and took a spot around it.  
  
  
  
"We go on three." said Trunks.  
  
  
  
"One... two..." counted Bra. "Why not two?" asked Goten. "All right two." Bra sighed, "One... two..." They lifted the machine up and -quickly- moved it over from its spot in the corner and set it onto the table.  
  
"All right. Now, I need to oil the places the trinkets will be placed in, so... Goten, Bra, and Chris, there's a table in the back down that hall-" Bulma pointed towards it. "get three cans of oil, be careful, because they don't have lids."  
  
The three walked towards the back and found the table and picked up the cans. Chris started walking away with his, then Goten and last Bra. Chris suddenly stopped and moved out of the way of something on the floor, "Watch out, I spilt some."  
  
Goten moved, but Bra didn't hear and slipped on the oil. "Damn it, Goten help me up." Goten sighed and walked back. He took Bra's free handed and pulled her up.  
  
"Thank you." said Bra. Goten looked at Bra and nodded, "Welcome." They made their way back to the rest, "No thanks to Chris I slipped on oil he spilt." said Bra, setting down the can along with Goten.  
  
  
  
"Where was it?" asked Bulma.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, it was too dark back there." Bulma sighed, "All right. Thanks you guys." said Bulma. "Now... about those hamburgers..." said Goten. Bulma chuckled, "I didn't forget. And you six did a good job. Besides the broken machine."  
  
"I'm going to trust you with this. There's enough money in my purse, for food for all of you. Go buy some food. It's in the kitchen" said Bulma. "Yes!" came Trunks reply. Bulma shook her head, smiling and the six teenagers went back upstairs and into the kitchen. Trunks grabbed his mother's purse and took out the money.  
  
  
  
"Come on. We'll take my car again."  
  
  
  
Sorry again for the long wait, at least its not as long as last time.  
  
Review? 


End file.
